Vandread The Encounter
by KatanaBlaze
Summary: (Do not own Vandread) Warning may contain spoilers This story follows the anime version


A wanted man

After a horrific battle against a mysterious robotic enemy, which were named " The Harvesters". They were called the Harvesters due to their goal on abducting humans and harvest them for their organic material. This was discovered by a band of space pirates filled with a majority of females from the planet Mejere (world of females), and few men from Taraak (world of men) this is because the two planets were engaged in planetary warfare. This began after the evacuation of planet earth, in their defence from one another they designed war machines the woman have the Dreads (fighter ships) and the men have the Vanguards (humanoid robots).

The story starts when the men designed a new warship which would give them the edge over the woman, but things don't go to plan when they initiated a test run of the ship because they were ambushed by the women. These are no ordinary women these are space pirates captained by the notorious Magno Vivann. The pirates boarded the warship captured the crew and hijacked the ship, the crew of the ship were ejected out in escape pods and the pirates continued the search on the ship. Three men were still on a ship an elite trained as a doctor (volunteered to help injured women), an navigator (got captured while trying to hide), and 3rd class kid (low class in the men's society). An elderly military man ordered his men to destroy the ship so the women couldn't take over the ship, the pirates then evacuated but leaving three women and a man including their Dreads and Vanguard. The mysterious core of the warship fused with the pirate ship, and giving the three Dreads and Vanguard a new ability. This new ability allowed them to combine both Dread and Vanguard to create the Vandread.

After the war between the human race against The Harvesters, the pirate crew became ambassadors for the two planets. Things soon charged when the pirates of the Nirvana set course back to outer space, not knowing what new adventure is waiting for them.

"Do you think it's a good idea for us to leave them be, Boss?" asked a young, long grey haired woman.

"we're pirates, BC, They can look after themselves" replied an elderly woman in a red, black, green coat with a black and red hood which appears to be an outline of cat ears.

Suddenly the comms started to go off. "Grandma, tell this girl to stop bugging me while I'm fixing my partner" Shouting a oil, dirt covered teenager with huge spikey black hair equipped with a brown band with a black zig zag pattern tied to his head.

 _Mr Alien, where are You?_

"I said leave me alone, your annoying" the connection suddenly cut out.

"Hibiki and Dita. Young love, oh how it would be nice to be young again" The captain started to laugh.

Moments later alarms go off, "what's going on?, Report!" ordered BC.

"We have an unidentified object drifting in space, BC" A woman with a bow tied to long brown hair report back to BC.

"Thank you, Ezra" the captain was getting cautious.

"Sensors are picking up a life sign in the object, Boss. There seem to be one person in there" said Ezra

"Put me through the comms, we have to be prepared in case of an attack" ordered BC.

 _We have an unidentified object, to your battle stations_

"Looks like show time, partner" Hibiki was excited.

"Don't get cocky" a young woman, short blue hair with an eye piece embedded with a red gem.

"Don't worry I won't show you up" replied Hibiki

"Can me and Mr Alien combine, Meia?" a bright spirited young woman, long red hair.

"Don't encourage him, Dita _(sigh)_ if it comes to a fight, I suppose" Meia knew she had no chance changing her mind.

"Hear that? Mr Ali...an" As Dita turned towards Hibiki he was already in his Vanguard ready to launch. "No fair, wait for me!" Dita rushed into her dread and launched soon after.

The Vanguard and the Dreads of all the woman fighter pilots surrounded the object "Can you identify the object?" asked BC.

"It appears to be a escape pod, but it's not like anything I've seen before." Meia replied.

"Status report" The captain ordered.

"It's badly damaged, it appears to have one occupant. It looks like a child." Reported Meia.

"We might as well take it in" said Magno.

"Be cautious, Meia" BC had a bad feeling.

The dread pilots and Hibiki returned to the Nirvana with the pod, the pod was transported in a delivery vessel. Stepping out of the cockpit was standing a tall woman with dark hair tied back into a huge ponytail held by a red band. "Thank you for doing this, Gasco" BC being grateful.

"I told you before it's Goscogne, not Gasco. Anyway, your welcome" Goscogne replied. Goscogne walks out of the hanger scratching her head around her metal head band "If you need me I'll be in the supply storage area" as she stepped through the door she placed a toothpick in her mouth.

Before the doors had a chance to close a woman came racing with brown hair tied into two huge ponytails. "Where's the pod?" the woman was full of excitement and adrenaline.

"Calm down Parfet, can you tell me anything about the pod?" asked Meia.

"Hmm, this is weird" Parfet did an extreme examination of the pod to Identify the origin.

"what's the matter?" asked BC.

"I don't know, I haven't seen a pod like this before" Parfet couldn't understand the pod let alone open it. She continued to feel around the smooth metallic shiny mirrored body, she climbs on top to look through the glass to see the child laying peacefully asleep smothered in huge snow white cushions.

 _I said get away from me._

"Is that Hibiki making a racket outside?" asked BC

 _But Mr Alien, why don't we eat together?_

"That must be Dita" said Meia

The doors opened and shooting out was Hibiki trying to escape from Dita, but without paying attention to what was in front of him he was on a collision course with the pod. As Hibiki turned his head to look see what was in front of him, he ran straight into the pod and the collision impact bounced Hibiki into Dita's arms. "Can we eat toget..." before Dita could finish her sentence the pod activated. An alarm on the pod went off, a unbearably loud siren sound which forced everyone on the room to cover their ears. Parfet opened her eyes to look at the pod, the pod released pressure from the inside. The door to the pod lifted up, and then the door slowly slid to the right hand side. Everyone stared at the pod for a moment, then slowly moved in closer towards the pod. As they got closer an arm erupted out of the pod and the hand placed on the edge of the pod, slowly a head was rising like Count Dracula in a horror movie. Everyone was on edge as they witness the mysterious figure rise out of the pod, a young boy looked like in his mid teens equipped with a worn torn dusk black leather trench coat which extends to his ankle. Meia extends her arm and aims her laser ring at the stranger, the stranger stands tall in the pod and slowly raises his head. The stranger has gentle dark eyes but the expression of hostility, the stranger looks around at everyone in the room with caution.

"Get behind me you two!" Meia shouted, Dita was dragging Hibiki behind Meia and BC pulled out a leather whip.

The stranger engaged with Meia and the others in a stare down, the tension building between the two sides.

 _Phhhhhhrt!_

"What was that?" Meia asked

"I I I do not know" replied the stranger

 _Phhhhhhrt_

"If you don't know what it was, then why did the bottom of your coat lift up during the sound?" asked Hibiki.

"Weell that is because..." As the stranger tries to explain suddenly.

"What's that smell!?" BC became furious with the horrific smell that suddenly hit.

"This is not good" the stranger was so embarrassed, he laid back down in the pod trying to pull the door to close the pod.

After minutes of useless attempts trying to close off the pod, BC was becoming more and more annoyed. She snapped her whip at the stranger, she had his attention. "Get out now!" BC roared at the stranger.

"Yes miss" the stranger became obedient, BC forced hand restraints on the stranger.

Out of nowhere the captain called BC on her personal communicator. "BC, get to the bridge we have a situation here".

"I'm on my way now, boss" replied BC. BC looked at the stranger then at Meia "Meia put him in containment" Meia nodded and started pushing him while aiming her ring at the stranger, BC rushed to the bridge.

"Hey, watch it, it is not easy getting these spikes with this dark brown hair" Meia started pushing him harder.

"I'm glad it's not me this time" Hibiki sighed with relieve.

"Poor Alien, he seemed to be a good Alien" Dita was feeling bad for the stranger.

After a while of pushing Meia and the stranger came across the storage containment. "Get in!" Meia pushed the stranger in the containment and activated the lasers which were like bars to a cell. "I wonder what the situation is up on the bridge" Meia talking to herself.

"You must be a soldier?" asked the stranger.

"Be quite!" ordered Meia.

"I hope your a great pilot" said the stranger while sitting on the floor

"what are you talking about? Who are You?" Meia started interrogation

"If my feeling is right, a battle is inevitable" he had a worried expression. The stranger stands up stands in front of Meia looks in her eyes with a serious look " As for your second question to them" Meia felt uneasy with worry and fear as the stranger spoke.

"I am a wanted man"


End file.
